


Midnight Snack

by Lulubellisima



Series: Catlo Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catlo, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Star Wars in Cats!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubellisima/pseuds/Lulubellisima
Summary: The budding friendship between Ben and Cat Ben continues. They are much more alike than they would ever admit.This series will continue here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471866/chapters/64504744
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Catlo Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925290
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of the Catlo Chronicles. Again, thanks so much to @_afterblossom_ for her wonderful inspiration. Enjoy!
> 
> *9/16/20: I had originally named Ben's girlfriend "Daisy," which I really liked (I like flower names), but considering I want to keep some of these characters names in canon sorta, I have now changed it to Kira.

“Why did we say yes to taking care of my parent’s cats?”

Ben looks down at the five cats surrounding him in the living room. 

Kira smiles and shakes her head. “Because they need a vacation too, silly.”

“They could have left them at the clinic. It’s not like they would have to pay to leave them there. Jynn would have taken very good care of them.” 

“Jynn and Cassian are going on the cruise with them, remember?”

“Oh, right.” 

Phasma is the first of the cats to get bored staring at Ben and she leaves the group to go exploring. 

Rose and Rey are next, they leave together and head into the kitchen with Kira, following her as she sets up their food and water trays. 

Armie starts jumping on all the furniture, testing their height, until he makes it to the built in wall shelves in the living guest bedroom. 

Cat Ben however, stays put. Ben stares down at cat Ben--the ultimate stare down. This goes on for more time than is reasonable, but it is Ben who breaks eye contact when Kira gives him a hug. 

“They will be our kids for the week.”

Ben holds her tight against him. “How will we ever survive?”

“Don’t be so melodramatic. We’ll be fine. Right girls?” 

Kira looks down at Rose and Rey, who are circling their feet. “C’mon. We girls stick together.” 

Kira lets go of Ben to walk into the guest bedroom where they have set up the cat beds and a cat tree. 

Ben looks down at Cat Ben, who is still staring up at him. 

“Yeah, I’m watching you too bud.” 

\-----*-----

Ben feels a weight on his chest. He doesn’t know what it is, but it wakes him up in the middle of the night. He lifts his head and sees a large mass atop him and two glowing eyes narrowed at him. 

“Motherfucker.” 

Cat Ben hisses at him and jumps off the bed, sauntering off. Kira shifts in the bed next to Ben, but continues snoring lightly. Ben kisses her cheek and inhales her warm scent. He’s about to go back to sleep when his bladder decides to come a knocking. So he gets up slowly, and walks to their bathroom. 

He’s back and about to sit on the bed when he sees Cat Ben atop his pillow--watching him closely. 

“What do you want, fluffball?” 

Cat Ben meows. It occurs to Ben that this might be the reason his mother told him Cat Ben is a midnight muncher. Sure enough, Ben looks at the clock and it’s 12:10am. 

Ben throws his head back. “Why me?” 

Cat Ben meows again. 

“Want some food?” 

Cat Ben meows. 

Ben gets up and walks out of the bedroom heading for the kitchen. He opens the fridge and takes out some containers Leia had given them with prepared food for the cats. 

“They spoil you rotten don’t they?” 

Ben turns to see Cat Ben atop the kitchen island, waiting patiently. He places the container on the island next to Cat Ben and waits. Cat Ben doesn’t move. He looks at the container, then at Ben, and meows. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” 

Cat Ben meows. 

Ben goes to the other side of the kitchen, where Kira placed the cat dishes. He rinses out the bowl then dumps the food in the container into the dish. 

“Happy now?!” 

Cat Ben starts eating his food, glancing at Ben every so often. 

“What?” Ben growls. 

\-----*-----

The next night Ben wakes up to Cat Ben lying on his head. Some few choice curse words escape his mouth in a whisper. He looks at the clock--12:01am. 

“Come cat.” 

Cat Ben follows Ben out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The aroma in the second container makes Ben gag, but Cat Ben doesn’t seem to mind. He chows it down quickly, never taking his eyes off Ben. 

Ben scoffs. “Stop it with the glaring.”

Cat Ben licks his paw, and continues watching Ben. 

“I can’t believe they named you after me.” 

Cat Ben sneezes. 

Ben opens the fridge again and takes out a bottle of water and chugs it, before sitting on one of the stools by the kitchen island. 

They stare at each other a bit more, before Ben makes his right hand into a fist and stretches it out for Cat Ben to smell. 

It takes Cat Ben a moment before he moves toward Ben’s hand. Cat Ben smells it this way and that, bumping it with his nose once, and then giving it a lick. Satisfied he meows and gives Ben a slight nod, before jumping off the island and heading to the guest bedroom. 

“Huh.” 

\-----*-----

Ben figures that if Cat Ben is eating, he should be too. He’s making himself a grilled cheese, stuffing it with three different types. He looks back at Cat Ben who is slowly eating his meal, no longer staring at Ben. 

“Mom and Dad always wanted a lot of kids.” 

Cat Ben stops eating and looks up at Ben, waiting for him to continue. 

“It just wasn’t in the cards for them. All they got was me.” 

Ben moves over to the kitchen island, his plate and glass of milk momentarily forgotten as he sits down. 

“I wasn’t a good son.” He starts playing with his hands, and takes a deep breath. “I could have done so much better then, but...I was stupid. It took a long time to get my act together.” 

Cat Ben is looking at him again, but this time without any judgement. 

“All that is in the past though. I’m glad they have you all now. You're their kids to them, I’m sure.” 

Cat Ben scoots closer and pushes Ben’s plate closer. Ben grabs the sandwich and takes a bite. “And I have Kira. I’m so glad that I met her. She makes me a better man.” 

Cat Ben goes back to his food and continues to eat. They both finish their meals in companionable silence. 

\-----*-----

“She looked like a goddess the first time I ever saw her,” Ben is telling Cat Ben. “She was wearing this flowy yellow dress that showed off her long tan legs, and her freckles.” Ben’s eyes shine at the memory. “I love the freckles that run across her nose--so beautiful.” 

Ben has been sitting at the kitchen island for almost twenty minutes, recounting stories of his escapades as a young man, and he’s finally getting to the moment that changed his life. The day he met Rey. 

Cat Ben on the other hand, is lying still on the kitchen island, listening intently to Ben speak. He nods and meows every now and then, flicking his tail to and fro as he listens to the stories. 

“She hated me at first. Couldn’t stand me. I admit to not being nice that first time, but I was nervous and emotionally constipated. I didn’t know what to say.” 

Cat Ben gives a series of meows. He gets up paces, and then sits again. 

“Did you have a rough time with your girl too?” 

Cat Ben meows. 

“We’re damn lucky they gave us a second chance.” 

Cat Ben meows. 

“You’re not so bad little Ben.” 

Cat Ben meows.  _ You’re not so bad Big Ben.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I wonder what cats Jyn and Cassian own, hmm. 
> 
> I've decided to make this into a multi-chapter fic. That way it is all neatly in a single story. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471866/chapters/64504744#workskin
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos. I'm also on Twitter @Lulu_ology.


End file.
